rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Cain Maiteth
Overview 'Cain Maiteth, otherwise known as ''Kal'theryl''''' in Thalassian, is a half-elven arcanist hailing from Hillsbrad Foothills; specifically the magical city of Dalaran. Though born and tutored within the province of magi for numerous decades, Cain's mixed heritage forced a growing feel of isolation upon him - opting the halfling to depart from the city and discover his destiny by his own means. He was later described as a lacking contributor yet hyper-intelligent, more often than not preferring to work on his own. He's currently venturing between Draenor and Azeroth, tediously investigating the true nature of Kairozdormu's motives and the Infinite Dragonflight's involvement. Biography Upbringing Born to Alexander and Kelisade Maiteth, human and high elf respectively, in the year -42, the halfling was quickly noted for his natural affinity for the arcane though eternally scorned by his peers for his heritage; setting the foundation for that which would force him to depart from the city years later. He was often found hidden within the grandiose library the magical city pridefully boasted, much preferring the company of books rather than loathing seniors and teasing classmates. Inevitably, at the wishes of his parents, Cain was initiated into the Kirin Tor and - after a handful of years - found himself placed under the prodigious guidance of Archmage Antonidas, gradually coming to hone his skill with transmutation and pull the attention of another archmage lingering within Dalaran; specifically Mandalas Dawntreader or otherwise known as - as he'd later reveal himself to be - Doramu. The Third War As the Burning Legion laid siege to the world along with the newly founded Scourge, Dalaran was soon struck with Cain caught in the middle. As the newly corrupted Arthas Menethil and the undead hordes attacked the city, it soon fell; Archmage Antonidas following suit as well as the retrieval of the Book of Medivh. Learning of the death of his former mentor struck a deadly blow to the halfling's spirit, such later shattered as Archimonde appeared and reduced Cain's home to little more than rubble with a simple spell. With his home destroyed, his former mentor slain, the land of his half-lineage defiled and Archimonde present upon the planet, the hopeless halfling wished to be at any other moment than this; something Mandalas was more than willing to grant. Mandalas, having revealed himself to be a bronze dragon known as Doramu, took flight from the obliterated city of Dalaran with Cain in-hand and made way for Kalimdor, specifically Tanaris; a continent Cain had only heard brisk whispers of in candid conversations between his parent. Though never believing such a place to exist, the halfling was truly astonished to learn that not only was the continent vast in size, it rivalled - and possibly exceeded - that of the human kingdoms. The half-elf was brought to the Caverns of Time with Doramu revealing that, for numerous decades, he had been watching Cain's progress within the capital and noted that his transmutation should suffice, opting the halfling to inquisitively ask for what. The two conversed for what felt like days, taking a couple of hours a night to sleep and then picking up where they left off in the morning; pondering on the philosophy of law, the greater good, magic and even time itself before reaching a gleeful conclusion. The two departed from the cavern only for Cain to realise but a handful of minutes had passed outside whilst days progressed within; something Doramu seemed all too nonchalant about. In the coming months, the halfling, along with his patron, all but disappeared from the face of the planet - receding into the timeways and staying displaced within them for countless relative years. The Burning Crusade As the Legion reappeared on Azeroth, Cain initially returned to lend aid only to have his focus drawn to numerous temporal anomalies within the timestream; specific points in the past being assaulted by the insidious Infinite Dragonflight yet Nozdormu remained nowhere to be seen. As such, the importance of his patron's charge took precedence over the campaign in Outland; opting Cain to linger within the caverns and aid as per expected. As the assault on Outland was coming to a close and the attacks on time were becoming more and more scarce, Doramu bestowed Cain with a diminutive amulet; such of a silver, metallic design which tightly clasped onto a golden crystal. Dubbed the Amulet of Doramu, the magical artifact made traversing the timeways significantly easier for the dragonsworn - enabling him to better serve and learn in his patron's stead. Wrath of the Lich King Following the numerous incursions of Infinite attacks, in namely locations such as Mount Hyjal and The Black Morass, Cain's curious nature began to drift to the true nature of the abominable flight. For passing months he pondered on their motives; their end goal yet nothing made sense. With their origin unknown and their appearances few and far between, Cain prudently slithered through the streams of time; visiting numerous moments of existence in an attempt to find answers only to come up with nothing. The halfling remained baffled that there seemed to be no trace of their creation in the timestream, the situation only further complicated when, at the Bronze Dragonshrine within the cold wasteland of Dragonblight, it was revealed that it was none other than Nozdormu behind the creation of the Infinite; something that was soon shrugged off by his draconic compatriots. Though believing that the vision was merely incorrect - for the most part - along with Doramu, Cain couldn't help but muse on the vision; eventually coming to brush it aside. Cataclysm As Deathwing emerged, both the magical energy and the physical trembling of Azeroth itself tore Cain from his slumber; the distinguished sound of Neltharion's maddened roar all too familiar to the dragonsworn as a result of his timely ventures. Though only shortly, Cain lent aid in both the Twilight Highlands and Uldum throughout the war against the destroyer; eventually abruptly halting as Nozdormu, the Lord of Time, had finally returned to aid in Deathwing's downfall. As the Heroes of Azeroth were flung through numerous time periods, spanning from the War of the Ancients to the distant future, Cain's attempted journey into the timestream was thwarted by a temporal anomaly; one that thrust him into a world of nothingness - void of time or capable understanding. A cloaked individual draped in ashen scales attacked without mercy with the halfling responding in kind. Though, strangely, no matter what Cain did, the scaled assailant had an immediate retort; matching the dragonsworn blow for blow and rendering his skills and strategy with arcane and melee relatively useless. With a handful of well placed strikes, Cain was sent tumbling to the ground in a bruised and partially broken heap; a streak of white lightning surging towards him only for Doramu to emerge and pull the damaged Cain back to the material plane for immediate healing. With a few days of recovery along with magical recuperation, Cain immediately questioned Doramu on what transpired only to be told that all will be revealed in time.